


Because He's Broken

by T3TR1S (Aziine)



Series: Riverdale Fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Archie tops like a fucking pro, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bottom Jughead, Comfort, Consensual Sex, FP is a shit parent in this as well so uh, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jarchie is the predominate ship here, Jughead has serious mental health problems, Jughead is sex positive asexual and homoromantic, Jughead lets Archie do the Do with him later on, LGBTQ, M/M, Mentions of Beronica (Betty x Veronica), Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Jason Blossom, Oh also, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Sex Positive, Soft Boys, Song fic, The boys are open about their relationship so Fred and FP know, Underage Smoking, and Archie is shook, and Jug is like 'oh wow why didn't we do this sooner', and archie notices that ass, and like they really hurt Juggie, but Archie is a sweet boy and always takes care of his babe, but other ships sorta happen so, condom use, cute af boyfriends, each chapter is based on a song, i forgot to mention, i guess?, if you're into Riverdale then you should know Jason Blossom was murdered, low key jug is a twink tho, no major spoilers, sex positive asexual, so hes like DAMN BABE LOOK AT YOUR FINE SELF, that chuck and jason are fuckin assholes, thats why they're tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziine/pseuds/T3TR1S
Summary: Jughead Jones has the worst urges due to his mental instability; But he assumed that six years of living with a deadbeat dad and living on nothing but ramen noodles and juice, all while said father got drunk and hit him hard with a belt or a hand when he didn't follow orders did that to a person. And after all, Jug has a serious history with some pretty intense bullies. Archie Andrews wants to give Jughead his all, make him happy in more ways then one. He'd do anything just to see a smile spread over the tall, lanky boy's face, because honestly they were simply intoxicating to look at.





	1. Chapter One - Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, each chapter has a song attached to it. Granted, safe and sound by Taylor Swift isn't a love song, I still wanted to use it. Most of the songs are love songs. But really, some just /feel/ lovey dovey. Also, just to explain the underage smoking tag; Cole smokes, as we probably all know but so does KJ if you weren't aware (I also smoke so i'm not going to sit here and act like they don't.) It's not a wonderful habit, I don't recommend that you go out and smoke cigarettes, I do NOT condone underage smoking and I one hundred percent get it if you don't like smoking. however, I actually head cannon that both Archie and Jug develop a smoking problem and Fred doesn't like it but he deals with it because he knows that kicking it isn't that easy and he doesn't want Jughead stealing them from FP or from the corner stores anymore. It started out with Jughead but then it slowly developed into Archie also smoking because of Jug.
> 
> You can listen to the cover of Safe and Sound I thought fit Archie/KJ's vocal range right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zEsjwAEW2w

The classroom was quiet other then the soft sound of a few pens and pencils scribbling out notes placed on the black board. Some kids didn't even bother, too focused on their phones to write anything down by hand. And although Archie Andrews was usually good about class notes he was too focused on trying to get his boyfriend to relax via text messaging to care about how grammatical sentences were structured.

'Juggie please relax, you're okay'  
'Arch you don't get it, please come get me I can't handle anything right now!'  
'Baby, you need to calm down before you freak yourself out to the point that you can't get yourself out of it'  
'Arch...they're laughing and whispering and looking over at me...I need you to come and get me please Archie...please'

Archie looked up from his glowing cell phone screen and ran a hand through his red-orange hair before standing and gathering his things.

"Mr. Smith? I've really gotta go...my uh..my best friend is having a really bad panic attack and can't make it to the guidance office by himself..." the teacher reluctantly nodded as a few students snickered, knowing it wasn't a friend that Archie wasn't going to help. He wasn't exactly in the closet about his relationship or sexuality, and there wasn't exactly anyone in the school that didn't know Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews were dating, but teachers were where the red head drew the line. It wasn't their business who was sucking face behind the bleachers and who wasn't. (AN: tbh I have a huge grudge against this teacher I had in HS who had to know everyone's business)

"I'll let you go this time Mr. Andrews, I still expect you to make up the notes and I'd like the homework on my desk first thing tomorrow" He said sternly, looking over his glasses to catch Archie's nod before he sent the ginger haired boy on his way.

As soon as Archie was out of the classroom, he was running down the hall as fast as he could toward the gym locker room. Quickly, he burst past the wooden door that led into the boys side and rushed to the area that the footballers collectively called the 'splash zone'. It was simply just a row of lockers on the other end of the room that were placed right next to the showers and were usually last pick lockers for those at the end of the roster or were traded off to the outcasts for better lockers. Jughead was one of those cases. He nearly sprinted past all of the bright blue lockers, just wanting to get to Jughead's side. The image he was greeted with broke his heart, making him hurry to his boyfriend's side that much quicker. Before him was Jughead Jones who had tears rushing down his cheeks from the corners of his wide eyes, his shaky hands messing with the homemade crown beanie that was normally glued to his head, and the only thing really missing from his body was his shoes. He'd been pacing back and forth while he was waiting for Archie and his once white socks were now gray and dingy on the underside. And probably slightly wet from the area his locker happened to be placed in.

"Archie..." Jug whispered, his voice breaking off into a sob.

"Oh Juggie..." Archie said softly, slightly out of breath from running. He quickly dropped his bag and anything in his hands to scoop the brunet in his arms. He pulled his beloved toward one of the benches farther away from his locker and held him close, kissing the top of his head and softly rubbing his back. Jughead's sobs wracked through his body, making him shake more as he clung onto the other. His beanie was carefully dropped into Archie's lap so he could grasp onto his lover's shirt and cry into him.

"Shhh...I've got you now...you're safe..." Archie said softly, his voice assuring and gentle as he listened to Jughead sob gently into his chest.

"God Andrews, who said you could get any gayer" The small annoyed groan that escaped Archie's lips made the other male that wasn't currently sobbing in the room chuckle. Reggie Mantle was not the person Archie wanted to deal with today, especially not with Jughead at an all time low.

"Dude not today, don't make his attack worse Reg...you're better then that..." Reggie snorted and leaned up against the set of lockers beside them.

"Donnie Darko started crying and freaking out when coach mentioned we had to do shirtless stuff in the weight room today, but hey I guess I get it..only fags that top can stand taking off their top am I right" he laughed and high fived Moose, who had been walking by when he spoke. The others comment only made Jughead cling onto Archie and shake harder. Archie fought every urge in his body to move away from Jug and beat the living crap out of the other standing right next to them. The only thing actually keeping him in place was Jughead, who was basically in his lap, sobbing and trying to bury himself in the ginger's Letterman jacket.

"Reggie! Dude! This is honestly not the time to be a fucking asshole! Also, the word fag is a derogatory term that everyone knows you /don't/ use around me or Jug...just saying, you'd better watch yourself at practice Mantle" Archie said, glaring up at Reggie with a look in his eyes that screamed 'if you don't fuck off, i'm going to punch you till you're dead'. The other Bulldog simply raised his hands in defense, a cocky smirk on his face. He didn't apologize, instead choosing to simply walk out toward the gym area. Archie figured he'd say something to the teacher or to their coach that was completely blown out of proportion but he tried to push it away and just hold onto Jughead. He stayed quiet for a while, just letting the brunet hold onto him and breathe in the scent of his cologne, before speaking up and pulling away just enough to look at his face.

"How about we get you out of class and go down to the music room? I'll sing to you" Archie smiled, speaking softly as he wiped away the tears from Jug's face with his thumbs. Through his tears, Jughead managed a smile. He nodded and shut his eyes when Archie wiped away his tears, feeling safe and loved. Archie stood with Jug still wrapped around him.

"I love it when you sing to me Archikins~" The brunet teased softly, poking his cheek lightly as he moved away from his beloved and took his hand. Archie chuckled softly and tugged him off toward the music hall after Juggie grabbed his stuff, leaving the locker room behind. When they reached the music room, Jughead fixed his beanie back on top of his head and slipped in alongside Archie. Usually Josie, Val, and Melody were practicing around this time, but the room was surprisingly empty and Archie's guitar case was sitting in the corner by the couches.

"Don't the pussycats usually practice in here..?" Jughead questioned as he followed the other toward the couch. Archie nodded, looking back at him with a smile.

"Yeah but on Fridays they use the auditorium, this is all ours babe" Jug smiled, blushing softly as he sat and pulled his knees up to his chest. Archie opened the guitar case, carefully taking out both his pick and his instrument before sitting on the stool in front of Jughead. He smiled at the brunet, his brown eyes lighting up slightly as he began to pluck out the first progression of chords. When he began to sing Jughead's own eyes lit up and he looked to his boyfriend with complete adoration. Archie reached the end of the second chorus before he looked over at the other boy just a few feet away from him. Sun light poured through the window, passing by the curtain that Josie had insisted she put up to change the mood of the room. It made his dark brown, almost black hair glitter and from where Archie was sat he could see the soft flecks of gold in Jughead's green eyes. This made him stop strumming, just to admire the other.

"Archie...you're staring..do I have something on my face...?" Jughead said softly, reaching up to wipe at his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. Archie laughed and shook his head, carefully setting his guitar down and moving over to his beloved.

"No...no...you're just beautiful.." This made Jug blush, moving one leg down to rest his foot on the floor and turn toward Archie.

"Come'ere..." Archie said softly, gesturing to his lap. The blushing boy tentatively bit his lip as he moved to straddle the red head in a sitting position. He let his eyes slip shut when Archie slowly moved to take his hoodie off and kiss softly at his neck. He sort of hoped it didn't go much farther then just this, however Archie was being slightly handsy and there was a huge possibility that they wouldn't make it to their last class of the day. The way Archie was breathing and pulling him closer could tell him that.

"Arch..does this have to be now..?" He said, choking on a whine as Archie softly bit down on a sweet spot to leave a light red mark that would probably turn purple later on. His fingers were tracing softly over the straight white scars that Jughead kept covered before he pulled back at feeling a fresher mark and hearing Jughead hiss out gently in pain.

"Juggie, " Archie said, moving away from his neck to lift the slashed arm to his field of view so he could inspect the pale flesh. "Baby...when'd you do these ones..?"

"L-last night...I had a panic attack while you were at Pop's with Betty and Veronica...and instead of calling you I acted stupidly...I'm sorry Archie..." This prompted Jughead to look away, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He let the tears slip down his cheeks when Archie lifted his right arm to kiss over the six shallow, scabbed over cuts softly. They were sort of like an unspoken apology for not being there for him when he needed him and as much as Jug loved when Archie would kiss them, he also hated making him worry.

"Don't apologize Jug...it's not your fault...relax, you're still beautiful.." Archie's voice was gentle and reassuring. He turned Jughead's head toward him so he could softly kiss the other. Jug let himself melt into the kiss, moving his hand to softly place it on Archie's cheek. They kissed until they ran out of breath and then breathed each other's air briefly before going back to softly kissing. Between them, Archie's hands explored the parts of Jughead's body he knew he was allowed to, moving to lay Jug down on the couch so he could hover over him and get closer.

"Can I...?" Archie asked softly as he pulled from the kiss. He gestured down to his lower body, making Jug's eyes shoot open wide when he realized Archie was hard as a rock in his jeans and pressed up against his own crotch. Jughead was very much the opposite, not aroused by the situation at all. Kissing made him feel warm and safe, and he never understood how it got Archie reeling like that.

"Archie! How can just a little kissing do that to you?!" He said softly, looking into Archie's eyes. He noticed the blown wide pupils, making it hard to see where the brown of his irises ended and where the black of his pupils began.

"Jug its not the kissing that does it to me..its you" Archie said softly, licking his lips and looking down at him. He just wanted to rock his hips against Jug, make him feel good while they kissed, but he knew the other wouldn't let him go much farther. Jug bit his lip, brows knitting together as he thought. after a few moments of silence he bit at his lower lip.

"I get that just the slightest touch sends you to places I can't go all the time Arch...but can we just kiss? I like kissing..and I don't think now is the best time to dry hump me till you come.." Jug scrunched his face up at the mention of that and moved to rest a hand on his cheek again. He slowly pulled Archie's face back down so their lips grazed against each other. The red head simply smiled and moved down the last little bit, connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss that Archie drew out for as long as possible. Almost like he was switching positions in a fully intimate situation, Archie pulled Jughead up, leaning back and keeping the brunet on top. He held his hips while they kissed slow and passionate. Archie was aching, yet Jug hadn't even twitched. It must have been one of those days that he wasn't into anything hot and heavy, and Archie accepted that.

"God damn it, Juggie I'm fucking dying here...we gotta stop before my dick explodes Jesus Christ..." Archie groaned as he ripped away from the kiss and looked up at his lover.

"God you are so weird...it's a kiss Arch, I don't get how us kissing does this to you, or how half of the crap that turns you on works...like me just standing in the middle of the room when the sun is coming up shirtless or when I make a little noise while I'm writing..I just, don't get that way" He sighed out softly, placing his hands on Archie's chest as he sat up. His rear was placed right over Archie's middle, the tenting fabric of his jeans nudging up against him slightly. Although the two of them had never had any sort of intrusive intercourse, as Jug insisted that it wouldnt do anything for him but he agreed on letting Archie rut up on him or sometimes he'd even agree to touch him just to get the other off, Archie felt like he could picture Jug just like this. Only without clothes on and bouncing up and down on something that he really didn't want to think about at the moment. He needed to relax. Besides, Jughead was right, it was just a kiss; then again it was a hot, passionately heavy kiss to Archie. He was 16 after all, and he was in no way anything like Jug when it came to his sexual needs. Sure, he'd seen Jughead pop a boner, but he usually just ignored it and avoided letting Archie help or even see for that matter. Sometimes all Archie wanted to do was look, just see Jug all spread out and naked, but that never happened before and Archie was sure it never would happen.

"Just kiss me, and try to not feel all that Arch...it's amazing...you feel all warm and fuzzy" Jug said, his voice slowly trailing off into a whisper as he smiled and blushed. Archie sighed gently, nodding and pulling Jug back down to kiss him again, this time trying to do as Jug suggested. It was like he couldn't focus on what Jug wanted him to, he could only focus on how hot the passion between them was. This was going to be his downfall, he just knew it.

They were interrupted by the loud noise of the bell going off and a beaming Betty bursting though the door. Jughead quickly moved off of Archie, clearing his throat and blushing bright red as he tried to keep his arms out of view of Betty, the only one allowed to see his scars was Archie. The other boy in the room abruptly sat up, trying to cover himself as he was still quite hard.

"I knew I'd find you here! You'll never believe what Veronica did for- Woah, did I just walk in on...Wait..Jughead?!" Betty Cooper, the one person in the entire school that had no clue of the two being together. Now, although Jughead wasn't a Rivervixen, but he sure as hell went to every game and cheered on Archie from the sidelines and kissed him when they won like some romantic movie cliche. They even cuddled during lunch while Archie softly strummed out some soft love song, humming the words while Jughead looked up at him with heart eyes. It was crazy that Betty hadn't seen it, or maybe she was just avoiding it. Besides, it didn't really matter, she was in a very open relationship with Veronica.

"Betty, what brings you to the music room?" Archie said softly looking over at the blonde. Betty took a minute to analyze the situation before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No way.." she said softly, gasping and looking between them.

"How long.." She said, looking down at the floor. Jughead looked to Archie before moving to sit back in his beloved's lap so he could have his sweater back but Archie could still have his dignity and keep his manhood covered. As Jug settled in his lap, Archie took in a sharp breath and looked away

"Betty...we've been together before you and Ronnie started dating, I mean.. you're telling me that you've never noticed..?" Archie said softly, setting his hands on Jug's hips. The brunet kept his eyes away from the others in the room as he pulled on his hoodie.  
.

"Never..." Betty said shaking her head and laughing softly. She looked up at the boys with her timid little smile. "Damn! I just walked in on you two getting frisky! I'm so sorry!!" she said, lauhing out an apology.

Jughead looked over at the blonde, shaking his head as he opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak, Archie silenced him with a laugh and a hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, man Betts! What if we were doing the do and you just burst in the room to see Juggie bent over the couch?" He chuckled, looking toward Jughead with a smirk. His eyes practically 'please don't mention the asexual stuff..just let her think we have a sex life like her and Veronica..please..' Jughead squeaked out softly as he heard Archie speak, looking down at him and blushing deeply.

"Whoa!! Alright! Leaving!! Have fun!! Be safe! Use a condom!" she said as she hurried out of the room. Once Betty was gone, Jughead softly slapped Archie in the chest.

"Why would you say that?! You know that makes me uncomfortable! We can't just be honest with people? Sure, I'm not grossed out by sex and I'm fine with it but Arch you can't just make normal sexual jokes!!" He was bright red and shaking slightly. When Archie realized that Jug was having an attack he jumped to try and relax his lover.

"Jug..shhh, hey hey...shhhh" Archie said, sitting up more and pulling him close. "Relax babe...I'm sorry...I know how you feel about it and it was an asshole thing to say and I'm sorry baby...shhh..." He held him close and rubbed his back. "You've freaked yourself out three times today...you need to relax before you do something irrational...Juggie have you been taking your medicine?" he said softly, moving Jug back to look into his eyes. Instead of an answer, all Archie got was a sniffle and then Jughead was pulling out of his arms, trying to get away from him. He managed to pull away and grab his stuff before rushing out. He couldn't answer that one, not without breaking something. "i'll see you at home..."

"Jug!" Was all Archie got out before Jughead exited the room without another word. Archie was up and out of the music room quicker then he could blink. No sign of Jughead in the halls had him panicking this time. He knew there was only two things that could have come from this. Either Jug really left and went home or he was going to do something stupid. Or both.

'Betty, Jug got upset and left me in the music hall and now I can't find him! Did he show up at the blue and gold?'  
'No, he didn't, you don't think'  
'I don't want to think anything Betts..I'll call my dad, see if he showed up at home'

"Hey dad? Yeah are you home? Alright did Jughead show up? Oh thank god! Keep an eye on him will you? thanks Dad, I'll be home soon. I'm skipping practice today. Yes I am! Because I think Jug might do something stupid and If I can prevent that I'm going to! Yeah..alright, see you soon.."

'he's home, and my dad is keeping an eye on him until I get home'  
'Alright Arch, let me know if he's okay yeah?'  
"always"

Archie ran home, his bag slung over his shoulder and his guitar case held tightly in his left hand. Sure it wasn't any way to run, but he had to get home. He had a horrible feeling in his gut, the type of feeling you didn't just ignore.

He got home in record time, not that it was a far walk or run by any means; In Riverdale everything was within a pretty decent walking distance. When Archie reached his house he raced up the porch stairs and quickly made his way inside. Archie dropped his bag and looked into the kitchen. upstairs he heard Jughead's music playing from his room and Archie just knew something was going on.

"He's upstairs, I had to get you guys cigarettes..so I went to the south side and got a carton instead of the two..Bring them upstairs, and don't smoke them all in a week yeah? you need to lay off for football season Archie..." Fred said with a sigh, rubbing at his forehead and looking down at the glass on the table.

Archie nodded, grabbing the carton of twenty off the table by the stairs and made his way upstairs with both the carton and his guitar. The image he was greeted with made him drop everything.

-HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: ALOT OF BLOOD AND REALLY SERIOUS SELF HARM AHEAD-

"Jug! oh my god!! DAD!!! CALL 911!!!" Archie yelled as he rushed to his boyfriends side. Jughead was sitting on the floor, holding a soaked t-shirt to his wrist. He was pale and washed out, his skin slightly cold. "Jughead! baby come on..Talk to me! Please!!" It was Archie's turn to cry and panic. Fred rushed upstairs with the phone, looking over the scene as he spoke to the 911 operator.

"That's 113 Maple Drive, yes, Um, My son's boyfriend is living with us and he's mentally ill and we believe he may have attempted suicide..Yes, he has chronic depression, some serious mood swings from time to time and he has really terrible panic attacks that can last anywhere from seconds to days...Yes sir he does..um its called Effexor XR and hes on 200 miligrams...he has a past in self harm yes, to a serious degree...5 minutes? Alright thank you so much.." he looked over to the boys and bit at his lower lip.

"It won't stop Archie... and I'm getting tired..." Jughead said, his voice slightly weak. Archie was shaking and practically ripping off his jacket to get to his t-shirt underneath while he sobbed. He pulled his shirt off and pressed it over the already soaked one below it.

"Shhh...Juggie, baby you have to stay awake for me...Don't you dare fall asleep...stay awake for me Jug...You can do it...You're so strong...you can do this for me.." His hands were covered in blood already, his shirt soaking up the blood in the other below it quickly. He moved to pull Jughead into his arms and softly kissed at his temple while he held the t-shirts tight against his arm. Fred had disappeared downstairs when he heard the ambulance sirens, leaving the two alone. Archie didn't want to let Jughead go, and the thin boy who was too pale and breathing shallowly wouldn't let anyone take him from his Archie.

"Just a warning, they're not going to separate from each other...my son is hysterical and Foresythe probably isn't going to let you touch him without him there.." Fred had warned the paramedic and the woman in charge had nodded.

"I think we can make an exception for something as serious as this...where are they?"

"Juggie, baby stay with me, come on baby boy, lets sing safe and sound... remember? sing with me Juggie..." Archie said, pulling in harsh sobs as breaths as he started to sing softly to his beloved. Jughead weakly sang along with him. Of course he was off pitch and nothing sounded good but it reassured Archie that his other half was okay. As long as he was hearing Jughead singing along softly he could cope with what was happening.

The paramedics got up to the bedroom quickly, rushing to the boys sides.

"Can you lift him up and put him right here? We're going to let you ride with him, but you need to help us out too.." The lady said, looking over at Archie, who nodded.

"Keep singing to me Juggie..That's it..I'm right here, you're safe" Archie said as he lifted Jug up onto the stretcher and helped them carry him out, the whole time continuing to go through the song. By now, the neighborhood that was close enough stood outside, trying to peek in on what was going on.

Betty watched with wide eyes as she clung to Veronica's side. When both girls saw the stretcher emerge with Jughead mumbling softly along with Archie they tried to rush over.

"Oh my god!! NO!!! JUGGIE!!" Betty screamed out, covering her mouth as she watched them put the stretcher in first and then helped Archie in to be with him. She was overly distraught, nearly dropping to her knees as a few paramedics held her back from the ambulance. Veronica pulled her back, holding her close.

"We'll go up with Mr. Andrews...He'll be okay..." Veronica said softly, holding onto the wailing Betty, her own tears slipping down her cheeks.


	2. Wanted - Chapter Two

A sick feeling had settled over the four waiting in the cold, white hallway. Archie couldn't help but pace as each breath he took in smelt sterile and the sounds of beeping filled his ears. He was softly biting at his blunt nails, worry setting deep in his gut. He felt the need for a cigarette but couldn't bring himself to leave the hallway if even for a second. Fred watched his son pace up and down the hallway. He'd called FP prior to heading over to the hospital with Betty and Veronica, but he had no intentions of coming down to see Jug once he made it out of surgery.

"Archie..come on, sit down...he's gonna be okay.." the man said softly, patting the empty chair that separated him from the two sleeping girls beside him. Betty's head was leaned on Veronica's shoulder while the raven haired girl had her head tipped back against the wall. It was ten o'clock at night and they'd already been there for what felt like hours.

"Why isn't he out yet dad...why is this taking so long...?" Archie said as he paced in a smaller area, looking at Fred for only a quick second. He was back to nervously biting at his nails and looking at the ground.

"Because Archie, they're doing everything they can to help him.." the red head sighed at that and finally sat, holding his head in his hands as his leg shook nervously. Fred looked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort his son.

"I brought this with me...and your guitar is in the truck.." the older Andrews said softly as he set a familiar hat in Archie's lap. The red headed boy immediately picked it up and held it in his hands, absentmindedly running his fingers over the crocheted stitches and the little buttons placed on the front.

"Thanks...he'll want it after all this..." he said softly, his voice small and almost like a choked off whisper. All Archie wanted to do was hold Jughead close and run his hands through his hair. He wanted to sing softly to him and make him feel loved like he always did. Archie felt the tears roll down his cheeks before he even realized he was crying. He was honestly scared, it had never been this bad before. He remembered times that Jughead would harm himself, but never before had he done it to try and take his own life. It just always happened on impulse and Jug couldn't help it. Archie felt like he'd caused all of this, which made him feel guilty beyond belief.

Four months earlier  
Jughead sighed as Archie wrapped his left arm in gauze and bandages, blood slowly   
soaking into the material but not quite coming through all the layers. "Jug..you keep getting deeper..and we're running out of these little butterfly bandaid things..." The red headed boy sighed out softly as he held up a near empty box of butterfly closures. "I'll tell dad to get some more but Juggie...you gotta start saying something when you feel like this...I don't want you to cut yourself when these things happen..it's not good for you.." Jughead listened to his boyfriend, taking his words in. His eyes were wet with tears, eyelashes clumped together over glossy green eyes. He kept his gaze down, his slightly curly black locks flopping in his face. "I hear you Arch..." Archie frowned at that, lifting the other's chin so he could look at him. "Do you really Juggie..? Because I worry that you don't...I can't loose you Jug" Archie spoke softly, pushing Jug's hair from his face and looking in his lovers eyes with slightly watery versions of his own brown ones. Jughead's tears picked back up instantly, his face contorting into a look that appeared to be pain. Archie quickly moved the other into his lap and held him close, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Jughead and that included calming down one of his many panic attacks.

When they wheeled Jughead out from surgery and brought him down to the recovery room they let Archie go back to see him.   
The red head burst up from his seat, following the nurse with the hat held in his hand tightly. He was eager to see Jughead, just to make sure he was okay.

"He's right in here dear.." the nurse said softly, pulling back the faded, patterned curtain slightly. Jughead was laid in the much too white bed, his eyes still shut. Archie was sure he was either still under or just really tired from the medicine but it made his heart jump at the sight. He looked over the bandages on Jug's left arm, skillfully wrapped around his forearm and fingers to keep it in place. Both arms held IV lines, however only one was hooked up to a bag of blood in the exact type he needed. The paramedic had mentioned on the way there that Jughead had lost around a pint or so of blood   
(AN: its around 6 pints before you die and blood bags are a pint! The average body holds roughly 10 pints. Loosing two pints of blood wouldn't kill you BUT you'd be tired, dizzy, nauseous and pretty pale),   
so the one bag would help to replace what his body would have taken too long to do. To Archie the pale, raven haired boy looked almost like a broken doll that had been laid carefully down after being hastily put back together. He was still beautiful in every way to him, but the way he was laying there made the thought cross his mind. Archie sighed, his hands shaking slightly as he made his way to the small chair by the bed. He reached out, taking his lovers hand. Jughead's fingertips were slightly cold, making Archie swallow thickly. They were always cold, but Archie felt uneasy about it with how his love physically looked. He sighed and looked over the boy laid out before him before reaching forward to brush the bit of curly hair that always hung in his face on his forehead off softly. This had prompted Jug's eyes to slowly blink open and he tiredly gazed at Archie. His bright green eyes were glossed over, his lips were dry and he looked completely stoned, pulling a soft laugh out of Archie. He only ever saw Jughead high once, and that had been in his garage when they'd come across a bud of weed sitting forgotten on the counter in FP's trailer. They were 15 and curious and spent an hour making a makeshift smoking device out of an old Pepsi can. (AN: PLEASE!!! Don't ever do this! It's really bad for you!!!) He recalled the talk Fred and FP had with them about 'drugs and how they were bad for them' and they honestly never did it again. However, Archie still had the Pepsi can on a shelf in the garage, just to hold onto the memory.

"Arch..?" Jughead was practically whispering, his voice tired and slightly weak sounding. The red head smiled, continuing to play with the curl of hair under his fingers.

"Yeah, it's me baby..how you feeling?" Archie asked, smiling at Jughead's goofy little smile and the soft noise of pleasure that passed his lips as Archie continued to play with his hair.

"Mmm, I'm on top of the fuckin' world Archiekins~" Jug slurred and chuckled softly, looking over at Archie with half lidded eyes. The medication made him a bit loopy, that the red head could see. Archie smiled at him, letting out his own soft little laugh regardless.

"Oh yeah? No pain?" Jughead shook his head with a soft little hum, not saying another word as he just looked at Archie with his hooded green eyes. They stayed like that for a while, Archie just softly combing through his hair with his fingers while Jug and him just looked at each other. It was almost like a sensual moment for the teen in the bed, just looking over his lovers face while his perception was different. After what felt like hours, the boys fell into a calm conversation.

"So what happened..? Did I make you upset..?" Archie had asked, his voice soft. He looked down at his one free hand where he was still holding Jug's beanie. The raven haired boy was quick to shake his head and reach for Archie with a shaky hand.

"No! No, Arch...let me explain..."

(MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD)

Jughead raced up the stairs as soon as he reached them. Mr. Andrews had said something to him, probably asking about Archie but he didn't quite catch what it was. All he wanted to do was curl up in Archie's bed with his music and write. It wasn't Archie who had upset him anyways, it was all on himself for the emotions he was putting himself through. Jug knew it was just sex, but after what happened sophomore year he wasn't sure that it was or not. Somewhere deep down inside him, he knew this was all about that year that changed him completely. No matter how many times he told himself that what happened with Jason and Chuck didn't matter, he still knew in the long run it messed him up for good. Between that and his shit home life that was. He slid under the covers, burying his face in Archie's pillow. He didn't want to cry but with the tears that were already welling up, he knew it was inevitable. Jughead was going to breakdown, and he was all by himself. As self deprecating thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't fight back. Jughead shot up from the bed, tears making it hard to see as he stumbled toward the desk in the corner of Archie's room, tripping slightly over something or other on the floor. He let out a soft sob, flipping on the radio to blast some pretentious hipster crap before grabbing the pack of menthol cigarettes off the desk and searching the drawers for one of the couple hundred lighters they had stashed in the room. Something shiny caught his eye and he grabbed it, wiping a stray tear as he realized it wasn't the Zippo he'd originally thought it was. He sighed softly, looking at the switchblade in his hand. It wouldn't hurt- hypothetically speaking- if he just used the blade once. He pushed the switch forward with one finger, letting the blade slide out with a strangely satisfying 'shhhink!' sound. Everything hit him at once and he was sliding down the wall to sit on the beanbag chair not two feet away from him with all intention of hurting himself. The small Bic lighter on the windowsill crashed to the floor and he let himself pick it up, allowing himself to at least do this with nicotine in his brain. Jughead slid the switch on the blade back down and set it in his lap, he lit one of the cigarettes in the pack, looking around for an ashtray. "Two more...god...if I live through this I'll tell Archie to let his dad know we're almost out.." he thought, tossing the lighter down as he took a large drag and blew the smoke back out. The window was always open and the light spring breeze made Jug a bit chilly. The realization of what was happening had sunk in. He took the blade in one hand, holding the cigarette in his mouth as he switched the blade out again and dragged it deep against his wrist, leaving blood to pour down and pool in his hand. It dripped to the floor, pooling there as well. he dropped the blade and took another drag from the cigarette before setting it in the ash tray with a very shaky hand. Dizziness set in first and then he started to panic and he scrambled to find something to press against his arm. He tried to stand but he couldn't move from his spot. He tried to remove his shirt just enough and succeeded in getting it off to his wrist and press hard. He looked up when the door opened, his shirt already soaked in blood. It just wouldn't stop.

"And that's when you found me..." Jughead sighed softly, his eyes closing. Archie looked toward his love, tears building on his lower lash line.

"Jug...this..is all because of what Jason and Chuck did to you...?" He asked, voice breaking slightly as he looked away from the boy in the bed. Hearing about what had happened while he was just minutes away made his heart break.

"I mean...is that what all of this is about...? The lack of sex, the 'I'm just tired' act, all of the cigarettes you go through even though we're both supposed to cut down? The cutting..? I'm not mad, I just need to know..." Archie sighed and wiped his face with his sleeve. The other looked over, his normally bright green eyes dull and slightly lifeless. He gave a small nod, looking down at a small frayed spot on the white blanket he was covered with.

"yeah, thats exactly what this is about..."

  
Sophomore Year

"Did you hear? Jason Blossom and Jughead are a thing..." Kevin whispered across the lunch table to Betty, pointing nonchalantly to a table across the courtyard. "What?! Archie, why didn't you tell us Jughead was gay?!" Betty dropped her voice to a whisper-yell but she was still being sort of obnoxious as she peered at the red headed boy feeding french fries to the brunette from across the courtyard. Archie looked over himself, shrugging as he turned back around to look back down at his burger. "I didn't know" he said with a shrug, going back to his food.

Four weeks later

The video was released and spread quicker then a wildfire only an hour after Jason had broken up with Jug. The video was a very pornographic one of Jughead tied to a bed, fully naked while two of the footballers did terribly illicit things to his body. Jason did the most but there was still plenty of action from Chuck Clayton. The entire video was filmed in high def and Archie couldn't sit through the first 3 minutes of the 15 minute long film. Seeing his best friend screaming and writhing below two other people you knew was difficult for him to shake. Jughead didn't show up at school the day after the video had surfaced, Chuck and Jason simply got whoops and cheers from everyone, and Archie was beyond worried about his best friend. If the entire student body had seen it, what would happen when parents would find it? What would happen when FP found it? Archie had never ran to the familiar trailer faster in his life. He could hear the yelling before he even stepped on the porch, and when he heard a glass shatter and Jughead yelling back he decided to step in. "THEY'LL CALL ME A FAG AND A FREAK!!! I'M NEVER GOING BACK EVER AGAIN!" Jughead was screaming around a sob from his room. FP was bent over the counter looking at a glass of a dark amber liquid. "...I didn't watch it, but I know about it, trust me...I'm not happy with those what those boys did to him..." The man said with a sigh as he looked up at Archie. "Take him to your place. He's hysterical and I can't fuckin' deal with him damnit..just make sure he stays safe?" FP downed the glass of whiskey as the red headed boy nodded and walked off toward the bedroom. Archie did just that and Jughead just never ended up leaving Archie's floor for months.

The taunting was relentless, between the football team, minus Archie of course, calling Jughead a "weird fag" and the rest of the student body not even looking at him when he passed, he didn't understand how he was still functioning properly. Archie picked up on the subtle changes in his personality. Jug became quieter, more sarcastic and he didn't like it when people other then Archie touched him. When Archie mentioned talking it out to him over their week long break while they were playing GTA 5, Jughead cried for three hours, huddled up in his blanket. It was quiet for around five minutes before Jug finally said something after he was done crying. "Arch...they raped me...and they showed the whole school..." he sniffled, turning to look at Archie. "I never wanted any of that..no matter what it looks like in the video.." He sighed softly. "When the camera came out and Chuck came in without a shirt on, I panicked...but Jason...he held me down while I was gagged and tied to the bed by Chuck..." he was crying again, tears silently rolling down his cheeks while he looked off at the wall with wide eyes. They never talked about it again after that.

Archie nodded, biting back more tears and sniffling.

"I'm not Jason Juggie...he's dead and you almost were too..god if I hadn't ran home...you would have been.." The red headed boy sighed, holding his head in both of his hands. Jughead made a soft noise as he looked over at his lover and shook his head.

"No..no Archikins..don't blame yourself..I know you're not Jason...and that's why I panicked.." Jughead sighed softly, preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

"I've only ever done anything with Jason...and he ruined it..." Archie looked back up at Jug.

"Did you ever-" Jughead quickly interrupted him.

"No! No..I wouldn't let him...I told him I wasn't ready, over and over again...until he’d had enough so he just took it from me and I have to live with that for the rest of my life..I let Jason Blossom rape me of my virginity and now I guess I’m scared of sex...so that’s why I said it wasn’t my thing and I hurt myself instead...” he shook his head and looked at his hands. “I know you had to have seen the video..”

“Jug, I couldn’t watch more then the first ten seconds..and you didn’t let them do anything to you...thy just wanted to put you in the book...that’s why they did it..” Archie sighed, shaking his head and fighting off angry tears. When he could get his hands on Chuck, he was so dead. It was quiet for a few seconds before Archie spoke softly, looking up at Jughead.

What if I..show you what it’s really like, I mean...how about I make you actually feel wanted..?” He didn’t need his guitar to sing a few lines from a song he sang all the time when his lover was sleeping.

“I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted..I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it cause baby I wanna make you feel..wanted” Archie practically poured his heart out.

Jughead blushed, looking over at the boy at his side while he sang. He’d never felt more wanted then when he was with Archie, but he understood that his lover wanted to make him feel special, like Jason should have done- if he was a halfway decent person that was.

“God I love you...so much..” Jug said softly, reaching out to take Archie’s hand. “And I trust you, I know you aren’t Jason...but I’m still scared I’ll panic in the middle of it and then I have this really bad worry i-if I can’t you know..uh...get it up...” his cheeks went cherry red at that and he felt a bit weird saying it. “So we’ll just take it slow...” Archie nodded at that, taking his hand and smiling slightly.

“Slow is good, I like taking things slow...besides I’ve been jacking it in the shower all this time, what’s a bit more time spent alone in there?” He laughed softly along with Jug and blushed a bit himself, leaning close to press a kiss on Jughead’s forehead. Slow was something Archie could definitely do. Again, he’d do anything for Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick as hell and the only way to tell you guys is through this note on this chapter, super sorry for slacking on this update!!! but with me being sick and my college classes pushing work down my throat lately, I don't have much time to write. 
> 
> The song comes in later this time, but it's still important. There's some flashbacks in this one, including one in Jugs POV when everything went down. Those parts are italicized and are ONLY flash backs to get more story. Also it's low key really cute when Archie and Jug see each other again. 
> 
> Chapter song is 'Wanted' By Hunter Hayes and can be found right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZqvXWSMEMk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a cover of Lady Gaga's The Cure that (sorta) reminds me of KJ's vocals (once again) but you could easily use the original version. You can find that right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQWeJOSjtvA
> 
> Just remember that Archie is supposed to be singing these songs to Juggie (because I'm a fucking sucker for cute shit) and although it doesn't come in much here, its still important. Archie wants to be Juggie's cure, taking he knows trauma doesnt just disappear.

 

Two weeks later

Jughead was puffing on a cigarette, watching as Archie sang along to the terrible pop music playing through the radio. The red head was dancing around in just a pair of basket ball shorts, picking up socks and dirty clothes that had accumulated on the floor. Jug laughed when the other flung a dirty sock at him and squealed out a soft "AAAARCH!!" happily over the music. Things were really looking up for him and they'd really been taking all the sexual stuff slow. Archie was keeping his promises, making things easy for Jughead and that he enjoyed.

"It was one of yours!" Archie laughed, turning the radio down so it wasn't blasting anymore and making his way over to the bed. He took the cigarette from Jug and finished the last bit before putting it out in the ashtray on the bedside table and then leaning down to kiss Jug. The Cure started playing through the speakers not that far away and Archie smiled widely as he started to sing along.

"So, Baby tell me yes and I will give you everything, so baby tell me yes and I will be all yours tonight, so baby tell me yes and I will give you everything, I will be right by your side!" he smiled and kissed at Jugs neck with a few goofy smooches, making the brunette laugh softly and grab onto Archie's shoulders. "Archie!!~"

"What Juggie?~ is this too much?" He said, moving away to look down at him. Jug but his lower lip and shook his head.

"No, not at all, this is fine Archie..I love when you kiss me" he laughed again and pulled him down for another kiss. "But! You're supposed to be cleaning!"He said pushing at his chest. Archie held onto him tight and as Jug pushed him over he pulled his lover on top, drawing a little squeak out of the brunette.

"Hmm...I think I'd rather look at you~ all your freckles and smooth skin mmm~" Archie cleared his throat, pushing his lust down a bit. He knew how to control himself at this point and he didn't want to scare Jughead. "If that's okay with you that is..." he looked up at Jughead, waiting for his permission.

"Yeah.. um..yes, that's fine..can I keep my pants on though..? I don't know if I want to take them off tonight.." Archie nodded leaning up to kiss him as he slowly sat up and held Jug close.

"Yes of course, we only do what you want to do Juggie, you know that..so that being said, what do you want to do baby?" Jughead thought for a minute before slowly taking off his shirt. He was careful with his still bandaged arm, smiling at Archie.

"Touch me..kiss me...just fix me with your love Archikins~" Archie nodded at his lover and kissed his lips softly, running his hand up his chest all slow and steady. He didn't take it farther, he only kept it between touching and kissing Jug. He could feel the brunettes member poking into his hip slightly but he knew not to touch, that was something Jughead just wasn't open to yet and he knew that the minute Jug got comfortable and actually sat down in his lap he'd jump up again and hastily search for his shirt.

"Whoa!! Nope! Nope! Sorry!! Not ready for that!" Jug cleaned his throat softly as he jumped up from Archie's lap and looked for his shirt, not finding it.

"Sorry jug, I can't control this thing...I'll be in the shower alright?" Jughead looked away, whining a bit as he tried to fight off a panic attack. Not only did he feel horrible because he couldn't give Archie what he needed, but the horrible memory of Jason and everything that happened was creeping into his head and he wanted it to stop. "Juggie, I know you feel bad and I know this is hard to do with everything...but I told you...you can take all the time you need baby..." He sighed softly and slowly stood, pulling Jughead closer and leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

"All I want to do is help...but I can't..." He let himself cry slightly, sniffling and looking into Archie's eyes. "And I don't want you to have to take another cold shower or um..wack off in the bathroom where your dad could walk in..." Archie laughed softly and shook his head at that.

"Jug, I'm almost 18, my dad's known I've been beating it in the shower for almost 8 years now years now..It's fine, really..." Archie softly kissed his lover, pulling him a bit closer, but not close enough to scare him or anything. Jug made a bit of a noise and moved a bit closer before pulling back from the kiss and looking at the floor. "You can do it in here..I don't mind...and besides, you have that...toy in here that I'm sure you really want to use.." Jughead was bright red, looking over at Archie's bedside table.

Archie bit his lip softly, looking a bit uneasy about it all. "Are you sure?? I mean in the shower I'm left to all my fantasy, but in here I prefer to watch some porn...and I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Before Archie could even finish speaking, Jughead had nodded and looked up at him with his slightly glossed over, green eyes.

"I'm sure, porn is just porn...its not like I haven't seen it before or anything...just let yourself have this Archie, you do so much for me to make sure I'm comfortable with all this and guess what, if you need to get off..." he swallowed thickly, the words feeling odd on his tongue. "Then do it Arch...right here..." Jug moved away and went to sit at the end of the bed as he watched Archie fumble around in his top drawer for three things. The spare xbox controller, lube, and the pretty pinkish-tan skin toned dildo that he kept around for special times when Jug was caught up at the movies or was heavily sedated from burgers and fries at 2am.

The Xbox came to life with a little swoosh and a ping type sound and Archie quickly got to a small folder within the live internet option. Inside, it held a million if not more videos with guys all looking sorta like Jughead and started the playlist he'd created.

(AN: Some smut ahead that gets interrupted by Fred and Jughead having a panic attack)

On the TV screen a red head was chatting with a boy with dark hair, eerily resembling the two boys in the room. They shared a few more words before it turned into a cliche porn scene. They made out, the brunette looking into the camera and trying his hardest to be a turn on. Archie's eyes were fixed to the TV, his left hand softly rubbing over his crotch as he watched the two start to get more heavily heated. Jughead just sat by, watching between Archie and the TV. He was a bit shocked that Archie watched porn that looked like them but he guessed he had a type, and that type was Jughead. Archie was just teasing himself, soft little gasps coming from his lips as he lightly ran his fingers over the tented up fabric in his shorts. As the porno continued, Archie slowly worked himself out, hissing softly as he thumbed over the head and gave himself a few strokes. 

"Whoa..." Jug whispered softly, looking at Archie's member with slightly wide eyes. The red head gave a soft chuckle, smirking and looking over at Jughead. He winked and moaned as he stroked himself just right. The porn was forgotten as Archie watched Jug instead. The way he studied Archie's strokes and how he made little sounds almost like he was thinking about what it would be like. 

"Would you touch if I asked..?" Archie said, letting out a soft whine as he slid his thumb through the pre-cum building up on the slit. Jug looked up to his lover's eyes, making a soft sound as he bit his lip and nodded. 

"S-sure, I..I want to help Arch...you know I do.." He spoke softly, shakily moving his hand forward to touch at the wet head of Archie's cock. The red head moaned softly, tipping his head back even as Jug pulled back quickly. Archie looked up at him with a whine and reached toward Jughead's wrist almost like he was going to drag his hand back, until he saw the nervous look on the other's face. 

"Whats wrong, what happened?" Jug shook his head and sighed softly as Archie sighed. "You don't have to do this Jughead..." 

"Y-yes I do...if I don't do this...I-I'll never be able to..." He was shaking, biting at his lower lip. His eyes darted from Archie's face to his dick. Archie simply shook his head, looking at Jug with worry and lust in his eyes. 

"No, Juggie...you don't have to do thi-" 

"DAMMIT, YES I DO JASON!" Jughead quickly shot off the bed, covering his mouth and looking at the floor with tears in his eyes. The door opened quickly, Fred appearing in the doorway as Archie rushed to cover himself up. The porn continued to play on the TV, and Jug was bright red as he not only tried to look like he wasn't in the process of a full on panic attack from calling Archie by his crazy ex's name.

"Everything okay in here I heard yelling?" Fred said quickly before looking between the two mortified boys, the TV and then putting the pieces together. "Oh..my bad..uh...Betty stopped by I...uhh, I told her you two were busy up here...looks like I was right" He laughed awkwardly and looked toward the carpet. "I'll leave you two alone.." He shut the door quickly, slightly shocked from what he walked in on. 

Once the door was shut, Jug dropped to his knees with a gross sob and Archie raced to his side. "Hey, hey hey...no tears, you're okay.." Archie spoke softly, trying to reach out for Jug and pull him close. Jughead clung to his lover, sobbing into his shoulder. "You don't have to do anything Juggie...if you're not ready, you don't have to do anything..." 

Jughead whined out softly, punching Archie in the arm gently as he moved away. "I know... but I want to help you...be a good boyfriend, but I cant and-" Archie silenced him with a kiss, pulling him up as he stood. Jug kissed back, letting Archie lead him toward the bed and into his lap. 

"We'll take it slow Juggie...until you're ready we'll do this nice and slow..." Archie had arleady tucked himself away, deciding to just ignore his boner entirely. "Just relax and kiss me for now..and then we'll share a cigarette and take a nap" He kissed him again, pulling him down and smiling as Jug kissed back.

-

Archie woke up from his nap from a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Yeah?" He said, his voice deeper and slightly horse from sleep. The door slowly opened, revealing Betty standing in the doorway. Archie was still shirtless, his chest slightly damp with sweat. Jughead was still sleeping, just as sweaty and shirtless.

"Hey, did I wake you..?" Archie looked over at the alarm clock, seeing 4:26pm flashing at him in blue. 

"Nah..its almost 4:30..I should be up regardless.." he laughed softly and looked behind him at Jughead, smiling at how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping and how the setting sun came through the blinds and made his dark hair glitter. He sighed happily and softly touched his lover's cheek. Betty smiled at the two boys, plopping down in one of the bean bag chairs after shutting the door. 

"You're so gay" She said with a soft laugh, looking over at them. Archie laughed softly and shook his head, looking over to the petite blonde on the other side of the room. 

"Betty, I'm bi" He laughed softly, looking back at Jughead as the sleeping boy moved around and patted the bed to find Archie. 

"Arrrchieee..." He whined tiredly, drawing out a soft chuckle from Betty. Archie moved to take his hand. 

"I'm right here Juggie, go back to sleep.." Jughead made a soft sound and let his eyes open, still slightly heavy with sleep. He didn't even notice Betty, not only because the only light in the room was the soft afternoon sunlight peering in through the blinds but also because he was to tired to care. "I want you to come back to bed and cuddle, kiss me breathless, maybe i'll even let you-" 

"Woah! Juggie!" Betty exclaimed as her eyes shot open wide. Jug groaned softly, blushing and covering his face. 

"Wow, thanks for that warning Arch.." he said, his words tired. He slowly sat up, his hair a mess and his cheeks bright red. He coughed softly, looking around. "Where's the cigarettes..?" He said softly. Betty sighed as Archie handed a green box to Jughead, earning a soft kiss as a thank you instead of words. 

"You're welcome Juggie" Archie smiled and smiled to himself, flicking on the lamp on the bedside table so it wasn't so dark. "So whats up Bets? What brings you to our humble abode?" Betty laughed softly at Archie, listening to the sound of Jughead's  Zippo light before the smoke curled up in the air. 

"My mother isn't home and Ronnie's stuck at home till six..I didn't want to be all alone until V could come over" Betty answered, laughing softly. "And it gives me the chance to finally watch that movie you guys were talking about at Pop's the other night" She shrugged, looking at her baby pink socks. Jug nodded at her request, taking a long drag from the cigarette before handing it to Archie and standing up. He stumbled a bit, tugging his boxers up so they didn't fall down all the way. Archie smirked, biting his lip as Jughead moved to put the disk into the X-box after turning it on. Betty laughed looking over at Archie. 

"You two had a lot of fun earlier huh?" Betty waggled her brows, speaking softly to Archie. The red head blushed softly and laughed a bit with a shrug as he took a drag of the cigarette himself. 

"I don't wanna get into details but you know" He laughed softly. With the few weeks that passed Betty had gotten more comfortable with the two being together, now able to make jokes and ignore the fact that Jug was all heart eyes and Archie had it bad for the brunette. 

Jughead coughed softly, looking over at Archie as the movie started up. He made his way over to the love of his life, taking his cigarette and kissing him softly before ashing into one of the many ashtrays around the room, taking the last few drags and then slipping back into bed after he turned off the light. "Get comfy B, oh and tell Veronica to just come here, this movie is long as hell" Jug laughed softly, tugging on Archie's arm to get him to cuddle with him. Jug loved cuddling during movies and whether Betty was there or not it wasn't changing. Archie smiled, moving to lay down and pull Jughead close.

-

Betty managed to stay awake until Veronica showed up and then the two girls passed out together in one beanbag chair. Jughead had fallen asleep five minutes into the movie, the tiredness from the nap earlier taking him over again. Archie was the only one still awake at the end of the movie, and it was proving to be hard with how warm Jughead was all cuddled up at his side. He'd given B and V a blanket at some point so he wasn't worried that they'd be too cold as an idea popped into his head. 

"Hey Juggie...?" Archie spoke softly, kissing his cheek as he woke him up slowly. "Baby, wake up...I've got an idea" Jughead made a soft noise as he stirred from his sleep. 

 

"Huh...Arch it's like 9:30 at night..." The brunette rubbed at his eyes and slowly looked up at him. He smiled as Archie looked back at him with heart eyes. 

"Just get dressed, I wanna go somewhere I think you'll like" He smiled and slipped away, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt from the floor. Jughead got up despite himself and pulled on one of Archie's shirts and his sweatpants. 

"Wanna clue me in on where the hell we're going Arch?" Jug asked, following the red head downstairs. He watched Archie grab his dad's keys and then pop into the kitchen. 

"Hey dad? Jug and I are gonna go to Pop's for a bit, Betty and Veronica fell asleep upstairs" Fred nodded, a drunken slur of 'be back before midnight' following the nod. Archie simply nodded, pulling Jughead out the door. 

"you woke me up to go to Pop's? What the hell Archie?" Jug groaned softly. He was never the one to normally give up an offer of food but he was tired and sleep felt more important then feeding his insatiable diet. 

"No, Jug just...be quiet and get in the truck, trust me for a minute" Archie said, looking back at him. The brunette reluctantly got in the truck along with the other and then they were taking off toward Pop's. 

"I thought you said-"

"Because we're not Juggie..." Archie said softly, driving right past Pop's and toward Sweetwater River. Jug was confused for a second before he realized where they were going. 

"Oh, Archie Andrews, you're taking me to Lovers Lane aren't you! You fucking sap!!" Jug smiled around a soft chuckle as Archie smiled to himself. Lover's lane was just on an off road down toward Sweetwater, and that was exactly where Archie was taking him.

-

They reached the parking spot around 10pm and Archie quickly got out, making sure they were the only two in the place before he led Jughead to the back of the truck, He was sure Jason never did anything like this with Jug, making him sure his little plan would work. 

"I've never been here before Arch.." he said softly as he cuddled closer to his lover and looked up at the stars. Archie smiled to himself, looking over at Jughead and kissing his cheek softly. he cuddled up closer under the blanket and nosed at Jug's neck before he started to kiss it softly. The raven haired boy let his eyes shut and allowed a needy sound to slip past his lips. 

"Good, I want it to just be us, forever...I wanna be the only one who brings you here and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy under the stars" Archie said into the skin, kissing it over and over again before he moved to his lover's lips. 

When they pulled away for air, Jughead panted softly, looking up at Archie with his green eyes full of love, only darkened slightly from lust. He was head over heels in love with the red head and he only now realized that Archie was nothing like Jason. He was soft where Jason was hard, gentle where the other red head was rough, but most importantly...Archie was willing to wait for Jughead to finally be ready where Jason just wanted to mess with him and take his dignanty. Jug realized finally that Archie wasn't going to hurt him or take anything without asking, and that made him want to give his all to the boy.  

"Archie? I'm ready..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is the number one Jarchie shipper in Riverdale PFFT-  
> To be honest, Jason was always super forceful with Jughead, to the point where he would tell Jug that he didn't have to do something when he really did. I'll get into it in another story (taking i'm making this AU bigger with three more stories GASP)
> 
> Also a song that really works for Jughead in this AU is 'Till It Happens To You' by Lady Gaga. Although he finally gives into his emotions for Archie in this chapter, he's still going through alot from his encounter with Jason and Chuck. I'm gonna be putting an entire 8tracks and spotify playlist together for this AU so you guys can listen to it, but like that wont be until this one is done.


	4. Chapter 4- swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!!!! THE SONG IS REALLY DIRTY TOO BUT LIKE HONESTLY ITS LOW KEY HARD TO UNDERSTAND HIM, HOWEVER THIS IS STILL AN 18+ CHAPTER AND THE SONG IS AS WELL!! song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo5F2GkYWfM which is called swallow by Teen Suicide. The lyrics can be found here: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/teensuicide/swallow.html but just be warned, it's a bit fucked.
> 
> This chapter picks back up directly where we left off, the back of the truck at lover's lane. smut alert. This is probably the most heated chapter because it's just pure sexual tension released between these two babes. also, every song from here on out isn't necessarily Archie singing to Jughead, but if it is I'll let you guys know! Wattpad doesn't know about this little hint yet. I just think a story with music is a bit more enjoyable to read so thats why I'm going to continue putting songs in.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 2000 READS!!! IT'S GREAT TO KNOW YOU'RE ALL LOVING THIS!!!

"Archie, I'm ready"

Archie was almost shocked, looking into Jughead's eyes. "L-like right now? You're ready to do-" he was cut off by a nod and a kiss from the dark haired boy as he was pulled closer. He felt Jug's hips press against his own and that sent Archie into over drive.

"Oh god, Juggieee~" The ginger whined, pulling Jughead on top of him. They kissed, the emotion between them heated and over all simply hormone driven. Their kiss alone was intense and had Jug moving his hips in small circles as they both slowly grew harder and harder in their pants. It was the little wrecked moan that slipped from Jughead's lips that make Archie flip them over and attack his neck with pure passion. Jughead wanted to feel fully loved and important, something he never got when he was with Jason. The way Archie took his time to undress him and kiss over every scar he could had the brunette's head spinning. He was running on adrenaline, his whole body hypersensitive to Archie's touch.

"Oh god!! A-A-Archie!!" Jug was practically screaming out in pleasure when Archie kissed and started to slowly suck on just the head of Jug's dick. Archie wasn't even worried about himself, this was all about making Jughead feel like he was a prince, like he mattered in every way. Jughead was a mess, his body vibrating with pleasure as Archie continued to suckle at just the head and then wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and stroked a few times. Jughead was lost in it all, the softness reminding him that this was Archie. He didn't experience any panic attack at all from just the blow job and that was incredible to him. Jug figured that once they tried anal that it would have been harder, but that was before Archie popped off and stuck two fingers in his own mouth to get them all sloppy wet before asking for permission from Jughead.

"Can I finger you? maybe...so we can, you know...?" Jug moaned out a loud 'Oh fuuuck hell yes' which Archie smirked at and slowly spread Jug's legs more, lightly pressing in a saliva soaked finger. He'd never thought that moaning could be so pretty but Jughead was as vocal as a pornstar, which didn't fail to get him as hard as a rock in his jeans. While he fingered Jug open he asked if what he was doing was okay and if it felt good. Archie didn't want to hurt him, Jason had done enough of that, he just wanted to make sure Jughead felt the passion and love behind his ministrations.

It took twenty minutes but Archie got Jughead open and wet enough to manage getting himself inside of the other. He moved closer and leaned down to kiss him, making sure to not hold him down or restrain Jughead at all. They kissed in heated passion as Archie thrusted into him slowly, keeping a gentle pace. The ginger had learned alot about his lover within the hour they were messing around. Not only was he super vocal, he was also really unbelievably good at dirty talk. Some of the things that slipped from his lips in the heat of the moment were things that Jughead shouldn't have even known about Archie and his kinks quite yet, taking they'd really never came up. He learned that Jug was also really grabby, and that he liked to scratch. Archie had scored himself the perfect man and it took them a year and a half to even do anything to figure out that Jug's little kinks matched up with most of Archie's.

-

They'd messed around for a good hour and within that hour, Jughead orgasmed four times where Archie only came twice. He kept everything soft and gentle until it got really good and things grew too heated between them to stay soft. He was going to pay for it in the morning when his back stung from all the red scratches up it and he was tending to Jug's bruised hips.

"God Juggie...I needed that," Archie said softly, still panting a bit as he held a naked, Jughead Jones in his arms. They only had a blanket tossed over their hips, their clothes strewn around the back of the truck. They were both sweaty and panting, their hair stuck to their forheads. Archie desperately wanted to lay in the after glow, but Jug was whining about how they needed to go home. The back of the truck was uncomfortable and neither of them brought a pack of cigarettes, which was also one of Jughead's whiny requests.

"Mm~ I'm glad you were the boy to make me finally feel special now can we pleaaaase go home, cause we have cigarettes and a nice comfy bed there and I need sleep and a cigarette, pleaaaaaaase Archikins?~" Juggie begged, listening to Archie sigh as he sat up and looked around for their correct clothes. Jughead was so exhausted from the sex that Archie not only had to dress him but also had to carry him to the front of the truck.

Archie clearly remembered that Betty and Veronica were still passed out on his floor and he had to keep reminding himself that Jug wasn't free real estate when they got home. Besides the brunette was already practically passed out in the passengers seat, his knees brought up and his head rested against the window.

"No way, it's Archie fucking Andrews" A familiar voice said behind him. Archie was just packing the blankets away in the bed of the truck when Reggie showed up. "Wheres Donnie Darko? Did you fuck him so hard he died and had to drop the body in Sweetwater?" He laughed, honestly thinking his joke was funny. Archie simply groaned looking over at the other teenager as he moved out of the back of the truck.

"No Reggie, come on...you think you're funny...when you're really just annoying" Archie sighed softly, crossing his arms. "Jug's in the front, passed out, we came down here to look at the stars and make out..you're the only freak who fu-" 

"I saw and heard you two Andrews, I was with Moose...trying to get these girls to go home with us but they left us at the river and when we were coming back we saw your truck and then heard Jughead making a shit ton of noises, so we decided to sit back and wait it out...he's vocal, no wonder Jason tried to make him a porn star" Reggie laughed, looking over at Archie. "Whats wrong red? Did I-" He didn't get out another word, Archie was too quick.

The red head punched the other teen in the mouth hard, causing Reggie to stumble back and hold his mouth in pain. "Don't talk about what that fucking bastard did to him when you don't know the half of it.." blood and saliva ran off of Reggie's hand as he pulled it away to check for blood. He spit into his palm, getting nothing but blood mixed with saliva. At least Archie didn't have to pay for dental work.

"What the fuck Andrews!" Reggie yelled, holding his hand over his mouth again. He looked over at Archie, his eyes glaring.

"You pick on him day in and day out when you don't know the extent of damage Jason caused him!" Archie was shaking with anger, his hand balled up into a fist and ready to swing again. "You don't see him sob and shake and practically tear his skin up trying to find an outlet for the pain! You don't have to deal with watching the trauma of an abusive father, 12 years of bulling and a terrible ex-boyfriend ruin the person you love Reggie!! You don't know what that's like!" He was crying now, sniffling and letting his fist release. Reggie stood there with wide eyes while he watched Archie break down. He was right, Reggie had no experience with that. Drunk and heated one night stands didn't usually allow room for opening up, let alone an actual relationship to form. Archie had every right to hit him, and his ego cringed at the realization that what he said was taking things way too far.

"Crying after weird car sex with the king of darkness come on Arch..I'm sorry.." his ego was the equivalent of a badly injured animal, whimpering in pain and distress. Reggie Mantle wasn't an apologizing person. He just didn't do it. But seeing Archie shivering in the slightly chilled, spring air with tears running down his cheeks made him feel really bad. That and the punch to his mouth. He knew it would get him in trouble one day.

Archie composed himself, wiping away tears as he turned away from Reggie. "Right...sure you are..don't talk to me or Jug anymore Alright? And don't snoop around if you hear moaning, that's on another level of super creepy.." he said, his voice serious as he looked up at Reggie for a split second and then made his way to the drivers side.

-

They'd made it back safely 7 minutes before midnight. Archie ended up carrying Jug up to the bedroom, carefully laying him down and kissing his forehead. He checked on Betty and Veronica before shutting off the tv and slipping in bed next to Jughead. The brunette made a soft sound and cuddled into his lovers side, clinging to his shirt.

"Shh...I've got you Juggie, I love you.." he spoke softly, taking the hat off his lovers head and placing it on the end table before drifting off to the sound of Jughead's even breaths.

-

The alarm clock went off at 9am, prompting a soft groan from Archie. He rolled over and hit the off button, looking down to the two girls just waking up. The bed was warm and Archie didn't want to move even if his life depended on it. 

"Good morning," his voice was rough with sleep, his eyes fluttering between open and closed as he looked over to the sleeping brunette beside him. Betty yawned softly as she stretched he arms out over her head and then laid back down on top of Veronica.

"Morning Archikins.." Veronica said around a yawn, kissing the top of Betty's head softly. "thanks for the killer sleep over" She said with a laugh as she held the sleepy blonde in her lap close. Archie laughed softly as he sat up and stretched out. 

"Anytime Ronnie...my casa is Sue casa...right?" Veronica laughed herself, shaking her head at Archie's terrible Spanish.

"Arch, the saying is 'Mi Casa Es Tu Casa' it means my home is your home or make yourself at home" the ginger shrugged at that, pulling himself out of bed. He slipped on some socks before reaching over a few empty cups for one of the two open packs of cigarettes. 

"I won't remember that, listen if Jug wakes up he's gonna ask for a smoke, his pack is right here on the table so just let him know that, i'm gonna go make him his big breakfast i make on weekends..." He smirked and laughed as Veronica quirked a brow. "Alright so maybe it's a little more like i'm gonna take my daily run to Pops and get him a coffee, 5 strawberry pancakes, 2 slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, a strawberry shake and a side of the bacon and ham early morning fries, so do you and Bets want anything?" Veronica smiled, looking down at Betty.

"I want pancakes, 2 of them with chocolate chips and a milkshake" Betty's tired voice said softly as she buried her face into Ronnie. "and 10 more minutes of sleep thanks" Archie chuckled, looking at Veronica.

"And for you my Hispanic beauty?" The red headed teen said with a slightly teasing voice. 

"She's actually /my/ Hispanic beauty, so..." Betty chirped out softly, drawing more laughter from the other two awake teens. 

"I'll take my regular breakfast, Just tell Pop you need a Jughead breakfast special, a Veronica, 2 chocolate chip pancakes with a vanilla milkshake" Veronica chuckled softly as she shrugged. "we go in there so often they should just make them menu items" She laughed along with Archie for a second as the ginger slipped on his running shoes and then watched as he headed out to get the items from Pops. 

He made it there in back in record time and Jughead was still asleep when he entered the room with a plastic bag with other take out bags inside in one hand, a drink carrier in the other and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

"Holy shit he's still-"

"I smell food..." Jughead's tired voice said from the bed as he groaned and turned to look toward the scent. Archie was setting the bag on the floor and the drink carrier on the desk before he ashed the cigarette in the small ashtray beside the bed. "mm..my savior~ i'm starving and I need kisses" He smiled, the sun shining through the blinds just perfectly. Archie couldn't take his eyes off of him. Veronica cleared her throat softly, forcing Archie to snap from his trance. He blushed slightly, watching as Jug took the cigarette from him and took the last few drags. 

"Archie..do you two need a moment alone?" Betty said teasingly. "we'll bring the food downstairs and set up the table so you two can..well" She said with a soft giggle as she wiggled her eyebrows. Veronica snickered herself, causing Archie to look down and blush harder as he turned away from the view of the girls and covered himself. Jughead was slightly confused, with a look on his face that practically screamed 'ifyoulayahandonmyfoodilleatyoursandmakeyouwatchandiwontregretit' before he realized exactly why the two girls were teasing Archie for. Archie was hard, like tenting in his sweatpants hard. 

"God you two are so in love...have fun, be safe, use lube" Veronica teased as she picked up the bag and drinks and brought them down with her and Betty. 

Archie looked over at Juggie. "We..we don't have to...it'll go away..i'm fine.." he said, stumbling over his words slightly, watching every move the brunette made. First he watched him take a long drag from the cigarette before putting it out and sitting up fully. He watched Jughead blow out the smoke all slow and teasing-like before he lifted his shirt off. There was no music playing but Archie swore he could here some cliche love making music while Jughead moved in slow motion. The brunette laid back on the bed, letting his legs fall open slightly. It was an inviting scene and Jug had a look of pure want and lust spread across his face. 

"Come here before I change my mind Archikins~" He said softly, licking over his bottom lip. Archie groaned softly, running a hand up Jug's leg as he slipped between his legs. he kissed the other with all of his passion, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling softly. He drew a small gasp from Jughead and his head spun with pleasure. It was like he was drowning in the passion and lust, it was almost hard to breathe. They kissed in a sort of heated rush, bodies pushing against each other and hips grinding just right. 

It only took about 5 or 6 minutes before Jug came, his moans soaked up into Archie's mouth. They kissed alot more this time rather than the night before. Archie had realized it was the only way to keep Juggie from saying every little dirty thing on his mind and it kept his loud moans at bay. The dark haired teen had still been loose from the night before, making it easy for them to have sex once again. Archie made sure to use almost too much lube but he didn't want to hurt his lover. This was all about pleasure, not pain. 

"God..you're so beautiful Juggie.." Archie's voice was soft yet still raspy and deep. He looked over Jug's body, running a hand down his soft, pale side. The teen let out a soft, breathy moan as he moved closer to Archie. They basked in the afterglow, breathing each other's air for a bit. Before Jughead spoke up. 

"Arch, our food is getting cold. I don't want cold pancakes and a flat milkshake" He sat up quickly, pulling himself out of bed with a soft groan. God his hips hurt, but it was a strange good hurt. He looked in the mirror, his fingers softly touching over the soft purple-ish blue bruises blooming under the skin on his hips and the pink marks that were starting to turn to bruises scattered on his neck. 

"Jesus Christ Arch," He let out a soft breath, looking over his body. "Talk about rough in the sheets~" He teased, looking over as he pulled on some boxers and one of Archie's shirts. The red head smirked, laughing softly as he stood and tossed Jug a lighter and a cigarette. 

"I'm rough? You need nail clippers, look at my back" He laughed again, turning as he pulled on a pair of his boxers and his sweatpants, leaving his top exposed. The smell of cigarette smoke hit him before he heard Jughead choke on the smoke and cough for a minute. 

"Holy shit!" The brunette said around a cough, setting the lighter down as he moved closer to the other. "Jesus.." He ran his finger tips softly over the scratches on his lovers back. Archie hissed softly, looking back at the other before Jug made eye contact with him. "That is beyond hot...but food" He said softly, turning and practically running downstairs. Archie laughed to himself. He was too cute, worrying about his insatiable appetite before anything else. 

Archie made his way downstairs, looking around in the kitchen for the trio of teens. When he didn't find them he went out toward the deck, finding them laughing and chatting about something or other. He smiled, looking over his friends and his lover. Jughead perched on the bench of the picnic table, a cigarette in his left hand and a fork in the other, happily stuffing pieces of pancake into his mouth. Betty, who was sipping at her shake and leaning on Veronica. And Ronnie, sat with her leg crossed under the table with a forkful of eggs waving about as she talked about something or other. All was finally good, and that was something Archie could smile about. 

"Hey...guys? Dad's gone for the weekend, how about a party?"


	5. Kids In America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all this chapter is an absolute mess. Ugh I'm so sorry. The next one will be better! I swear! Listen, when college stress comes down on you hard and all you wanna do is die, its hard to write consistently. Just imagine a huge party, a very drunk Archie (because KJ has to be very drunk in this photo stg theres no way hes sober) and an even drunker Jughead, a bit (lot) of butt touching later on, a (really rough) game of Secrets and Sins with a fair amount of lies and truths (MY IDEA IS CHUCK PUTS CHERYL UP TO IT TO HEAT THE PARTY UP AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR IT NOW BECAUSE IT GETS REALLY INTENSE. I JUST LOW KEY LOVE THAT SCENE IN SEASON ONE AND I HAD TO TRIBUTE TO IT). Things do get heated (and interrupted twice) between Arch and Jug once again later on. And Reggie gets his ass beat. Song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OutT1f-mX8

 

"Hey...guys? Dad's gone for the weekend, how about a party?"

Jughead's eyes widened as Archie spoke, he shook his head looking around at the girls and to Archie. He so didn't want to have any parties, god he hated parties. All they consisted of was drunk teenagers, loud music, and the overwhelming smell of alcohol and pot. The smell alone always made him sick, bringing back memories of his childhood. It brought him back to the times his dad would get so drunk he could barely walk and then proceeded to get high as a kite with his gang friends in the living room. The way he'd scream at his mom, threaten to beat her if she fought back. How he'd have to hide Jellybean in his closet until it was all over or spend the night at pops because FP was getting too angry. Yeah, he really hated parties.

"Yeah! Arch, what a good idea!" Betty said happily, looking up at the red head as he came to stand behind Jughead. He stepped in close and rested his arms around Jug's shoulders as he leaned forward a bit.

"Reggie could totally hook us up with some weed or even some Jingle Jangle and I'm sure Cheryl wouldn't mind bringing the alcohol, Kevin has the music whenever we need it so I mean It's all set, we totally could pull this off" Veronica smiled, setting her fork down and looking around the table. Jughead was getting visibly more and more uncomfortable as they spoke about the party. He was starting to shake and his breathing changed.

"Juggie...? You okay babe?" Archie spoke softly, moving his head so he could look at him. The brunette simply shook his head. He pushed away from Archie and tossed his fork down on the table as he stood and ran off upstairs. Betty and Veronica looked worried, looking over at Archie as if they were searching for answers. Archie knitted his brows together, thinking for a minute before realizing what was upsetting the other teen boy.

"Shit...stay here you two.." He spoke softly, swallowing thickly as he ran after Jughead. He took the stairs two at a time, rushing to the bedroom. He knew the door would be unlocked, whenever Jug wanted to talk he left it open. The red head was either in trouble for suggesting a party and was in for an argument, or Jughead was having a really bad panic attack.

He could hear the soft sound of Juggie crying before he even reached the door. With a sigh he slowly opened the door leading into the slightly messy bedroom. He smelt cigarette smoke and looked in, seeing the raven haired boy on the bed. His hat was beside him, leaving his hair to fall into his face. He puffed on the cigarette in his hand, looking up at the ceiling as he blew it out. He sucked in a breath as he cried, hands and body shaking from both the nicotine and from his attack.

"Juggie...come here..." Archie said, as he slipped in the room and made his way to the bed. He slipped the cigarette from between his fingers, extinguished it in the ashtray and then pulled the other teen close as he sat, kissing his forehead softly. "Shhh..I've got you...just relax baby...this is about the party..isn't it?" Jughead nodded, sniffling and cuddling into him. Archie sighed softly, tugging the boy down gently with him as he laid on top of the blankets. He held Jug close while he finished crying and calmed down.

"A party? on a weekend? with a bunch of people who hate me...and Reggie? Weed? Cheryl?! Jingle Jangle?! I mean are you that shallow? Is Veronica crazy?? I know shes a city girl and parties are her thing but I hate big parties- correction...I hate all parties..." Archie sighed softly, looking down.

"Juggie...it's just a party, we're supposed to throw parties and make mistakes! and besides you'll have me there babe, I'll keep you safe" he smiled. "And hey, I mean we haven't had drunk sex yet" he spoke teasingly, a joking tone to his voice. He winked, laughing along with Juggie. He kissed his cheek and held him close.

"Fine, but don't expect me to hang around if I don't like what's going on..we have a bedroom with a lock and I will escape to it if I have to.." he spoke softly, tipping his head back as Archie kissed at his neck and made a soft sound of agreement.

"I won't let Reggie or anyone bother you baby, you're not leaving my side..." Archie said softly before smirking to himself. "While we're up here..we could have a little more fun yeah? Maybe I could change your mind about it all?~" he said, drawing a chuckle from Jughead as he kissed at his neck softly and rested a hand on his hip.

"Yeah I mean, we might as well Archikins..before you're too drunk to remember how your dick works" and with that he was pulled into Archie's lap with a chuckle and a heated kiss.

-

The party was loud. Loud enough to make Jug's head hurt. Between the bass of the music and the sound of teens yelling over it, he thought his head would explode. It could have also been the alcohol in his system. Archie was quite the opposite, jumping along to the beat and tossing down cup after cup of some sort of alcohol.

"Juggie! Babe, drink! Have fun!" The red head said over the music, handing his boyfriend another red plastic cup only a fourth of the way full of a clear, peach colored drink. Jughead sighed softly and shrugged, tossing the cup back and gulping down the liquid. This was the sixth or seventh drink Archie had brought him and he was definitely drunk. The liquid burned slightly as it went down and settled in a warm pool at his stomach. He made a face and groaned softly before setting the cup down on the table beside him and pulling himself into Archie's arms.

"Arch...Everything is so loud.." he said softly, tucking his head under Archie's chin. The ginger was sweaty and definitely spilt a few drinks on himself or had them spilt on him, but the brunette didn't care. He just wanted to hold onto Archie to try and drown out the loudness. Archie held him close, stumbling slightly as he helped him toward the only open couch.

"Alright party people!" Cheryl Blossom said as the music stopped. "How about a little game?" There weren't too many people scattered around, that much Juggie could tell as he looked around. It was mostly people he knew like Cheryl and Reggie and Veronica and Kevin and Moose...And...Chuck. That was definitely Chuck he saw whispering to Cheryl.

"Archie..." Jug whined very softly, panic setting in and making his alcohol filled stomach hurt worse and worse. He was going to puke. He hated drunk puking. It always seemed to make him drunker. His breathing quickened and he looked around for a second before his eyes landed on a concerned, and still very drunk, Archie.

"Juggie...relax...I'm right here...you're okay.." he smiled, pulling Jug back to earth and calming him down entirely. He wasn't going to puke after all. At least not yet, eventually he would, just not at this moment. That he could handle.

"You know I was thinking spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, but now that I look around how about a game of Secrets and Sins? A time to spill the tea and share your sins" Cheryl's painted red lips turned up in a smirk as she looked dead at Archie and Jughead. The two boys looked back at her with a bit of a shocked look on their faces, Jughead going pale. Betty and Veronica stood behind them a bit of a ways away from the couch along with the crowd. "I'll start with..Archie Andrews, what exactly made you take Jughead in? I mean everyone knows you're dating, but why?" Archie sighed looking at the ceiling.

"He needed a place to stay..I offered..and the rest is history.." he said, looking over at her with a suspicious look.

"Ah, really so like I said we know you're dating and all..but did you know that Jughead cheated on my dear brother well over three times?" She gasped softly as Archie's face softened and he looked nervous. "Yep! Once with Reggie, twice with a certain teacher at our school..but I won't name any names," she smirked "oh yeah...and once more with none other than...Chuck Clayton..." she said as she pointed toward Chuck. Tears welled up slowly in Jughead's eyes but he stayed quiet. Of course, he didn't do any of those things. Reggie tried to convince him to make out with him once durning freshman year, well before Jason and nothing happened. Jughead called him a creep and pushed past him. Mrs. Grundy (god I hate her) forced herself onto him twice before loosing her job after she was caught with Archie in the music room, and everyone already knew what happened with Chuck. They just didn't know the whole truth.

"My question is, Jughead...How many guys have you fucked around with while being with Archie?" Jughead stayed quiet, his body shaking as that all too familiar voice spoke directly behind him. Chuck fucking Clayton. He knew he was in for one hell of a ride now.

"I h-haven't...just Archie..I'm not a slut.." he said softly, his voice wavering. He trying his hardest to stick up for himself. The fuzziness in his brain from the drinks wasn't helping the situation. His words weren't clear and probably didn't sound all too convincing. He was having a really hard time doing anything really. Just sitting there, crying like a child and taking the abuse from them was making his skin crawl and all he wanted to do was run.

"I mean, Cheryl you manipulate people into doing things for you, with really cruel tactics might I add, so let's talk about Jason..did you make him kill himself? Or make him hurt Jug for that matter because he was the only outlet for his own pain? Did you drive him crazy because you secretly had more feelings than normal and he just didn't feel the same?" Veronica said, crossing her arms and looking over at her.

"We get it.. I'm a bitch but I would never hurt Jay Jay..." Cheryl replied back, looking away and wiping a tear.

"How about you Veronica? How's life at Pembroke? With no money because daddy had a deal with the serpents that backfired?" Reggie chimed in, earning a scoff from Veronica.

Cheryl, who'd pulled herself together, pointed toward Betty. "Let's see..Betty Cooper, how many things can I spill about you? Oh yeah, how about the times you thought about Jughead instead of Veronica being between your legs? I mean you can't lie, it's all in writing." Archie looked back at Betty as Veronica looked over at her with a slight gasp. Betty went red.

"What?!" She said, her voice slightly raised. "I would never!! I love Veronica!"

"Really? Because your diary says differently.." Cheryl said, taking out a baby pink, leather bound book and looking toward the blonde. Betty's jaw dropped slightly, a small gasp of fear escaping from her lips.

"That's private Cheryl! What the hell!? How'd you even get that?! I had to get a new one.." Betty said, tears starting in her eyes.

"I have my ways, besides..you did invite me over the day you wrote this one. And it was /irresistible/ getting to know all the juicy details. I mean come on, you never leave a diary around where a mean girl can easily spot it Betty," she sighed softly, opening the book. "Alright, let's see...ah! April 3rd- 'you know, The best part of living next to Archie is the fact he leaves his curtains open. I can see right into his room, I get to see Jughead shirtless. It's approaching on stalker I know, but he's just so incredible to look at...Archie isn't horrible either, god he could fuck me any day, but what I really love is Jughead...his body is just perfect and he's so pretty for a boy. It's strange really'...blah blah blah...'seeing him topless is amazing, seeing them make out is better. They kiss like they mean it, even though the kiss is extremely heated'...more blah, boring stuff," she flipped a page or two with a sigh. "ah! 'I've never seen them have sex, but I'm sure watching Jughead bounce on someone as incredibly hot as Archie would be amazing, call me a creep, but I love the idea of watching two guys fuck from my window while I touch myself-' wow talk about virgin alert- 'and if those guys, are Archie and Jughead I'd pay for a show' god you are a full on creep show Cooper" Cheryl read from the journal, her voice condescending as always. Everyone turned their attention toward the brunette on the couch as he let out a soft, yet loud sob and buried himself into Archie's side. He was shaking, tears rushing down his cheeks. He was going to puke if this kept going on. Either that or he was going to hit someone. He really didn't want to do either.

"The slut cried pretty for me too when we tied him up.." Chuck leaned over and whispered in Archie's ear, smirking as he crossed his arms, stood up fully again and emerged from behind the couch. Archie glared, wanting to hit him but also not wanting to let go of Jughead, too afraid he'd run off.

"Cheryl..please..stop.." Betty said, clenching her hands tightly so her nails dug into her palms.

"But I'm almost to the best part!" Cheryl said, smiling as she looked up at Betty.

"This is riveting...I can't breathe..." Kevin said softly in the back, looking up at his boyfriend, Joaquin with a slight smile. He loved drama to the point where it was almost unhealthy. (Sorry I had to


	6. Chapter Six - Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wI8fL77-0e0
> 
> Just a small trigger warning at the beginning and toward the middle for some self harm and mentions of it. I won't bore you with spoilers and details but the one thing I will say is that later on in the chapter, Archie buys some jingle jangle from Reggie. This will all make sense in the next book. Thanks for 6571 reads! This is the last chapter, but the series will continue...
> 
> Enjoy~

"Hey Arch...?" Jug spoke up from his spot on the bed. He'd been writing for a while, but every word that he typed out sounded wrong and nothing flowed. He kept thinking back to the party, the parts he remembered at least. He looked down at his arm biting his lip as he recalled why the single word was carved into his flesh. It was healing nice, as they were shallow slashes rather than deep, but it was still there and it was bothering him.

"Yeah Juggie??" Archie said, turning to look over at him from his desk chair. He'd ceased strumming his guitar, a bit of worry settling over his face. They hadn't spoken about the party and every time Archie wanted to have a heart to heart about it or anything else that was bothering Jug, the brunette would just change the subject. Archie had just given up and decided to wait until Jughead was ready.

"Can we talk...?" Juggie was shaking a bit, his nerves taking over. He didn't even know what to say. He wanted nothing more but to tell Archie everything on his mind. About how shitty he felt about it all, how he felt like a slut for no reason and why he was so depressed about what happened. But then again, he wanted to hide it all from him. He didn't want Archie to worry. He didn't feel worthy of Archie's worrying. The red headed teen stood, making his way over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I've wanted to talk for a week Jug...but I didn't want to force you to speak up if you didn't want to" Jughead smiled at that. Typical Archie. Always putting Jughead first and never thinking to just force him to talk about the real issue at hand. The brunette sighed and shut his laptop, moving over on the mattress to make room for Archie.

"Sorry..." he looked down before feeling Archie pull him in close and kiss the top of his head. He smiled to himself, moving to cuddle up next to his lover. He was kind of on top of him, while still being on the bed. "Um...it's been plaguing me since the party...but you know those things that Chuck said-"

Archie sighed, lifting the brunette's head to look into his green eyes. "Juggie, I don't believe a damned word he said...other than him admitting that he made you cry...you're not a slut and you'll never be one. Not to me, not to Betty, and not to Ronnie..." he sighed, running a hand through Jughead's hair. "Sure...maybe all the assholes at school think you're a huge slut and that you cheat on me and sleep around, but I know you don't, because you're an amazing boyfriend and an even better best friend..." Jughead felt tears in his eyes as he looked back at Archie.

"This is why I'm in love with you..." Jughead said, holding Archie's face in his hands. He looked back into his eyes, letting a few tears fall. "Do you hear me? I'm head over heels in love with you, Archibald Andrews.." His green eyes shimmered with pure love and adoration as he looked back at his lover. Archie smiled wide as he laughed.

"I'm in love with you too Forsythe Pendleton Jones The III.." Archie pulled him close, cuddling into his neck before he attacked his neck, cheeks and lips with kisses. "And don't you ever forget it"

-

"Your boyfriend is scary dude..." Reggie sighed as he approached Archie, who was sat on his front porch. He had a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, bouncing his leg slightly.

"Listen..Reg..just give me the Jingle Jangle and I'll give you the cash..I'm not trying to have a damn heart to heart with you.." the red head spoke around his cigarette, taking a drag and finally removing it from his lips.

"Why do you even need it? I mean it's not like you can't get it up or stay awake for long hours..I know you Arch.." Reggie sighed, being problematic as always. Archie stood, looking down at him as he descended the stairs.

"I just need it okay? Don't ask stupid fucking questions.." Archie's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. Reggie raised his hands in defense before he looked around and pulled three straws from his pocket.

"Here.." Archie took the Jingle Jangle and slid them in his pocket, handing Reggie two twenty dollar bills. "Pleasure doing business with you Archie Andrews" he winked, smiling as he turned away. Archie sighed, watching him leave. He finished his cigarette before he went back into the house. If Jug found the straws he'd freak out on him, but he really did need it. He decided to hide it in his closet, tucked away at the top with a bunch of clothes he never wore. Jughead would never find it there. He panicked when he heard the door open and he quickly shut the closet.

"Hey you" Archie smiled at his lover as the brunet spoke and made his way over to him at a slow pace. Jughead had a towel wrapped around his waist with no shirt on and Archie found that to be the hottest thing in the world. He marked it high on his list of things to see again. Jughead smiled at him, letting the towel slip off his hips just a little.

"Hey" Jughead replied in a soft tone and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. "Where'd you go handsome?~" he smiled as he spoke and kissed Archie's lips softly. "I was hoping for shower sex and a movie afterwards~" Jughead said, biting his bottom lip softly. "But I woke up from my nap and you were gone.." Archie laughed softly, looking down as he ran his hands through Jughead's hair.

"I went downstairs and had a smoke on the porch while I chatted with Betty" Archie lied, not breaking his facade for one second. Jughead nodded with a soft humming noise and kissed under his neck softly, making the red head tip his head back and blush softly. Jughead kissed his way up to Archie's ear and whispered in a deep voice.

"Speaking of smoking~" he pulled away, running his hand across Archie's chest in a teasing manner and sauntering toward the bed. He took a cigarette from the pack carelessly tossed on the end table, flipping Archie's zippo open as he turned and lit the cigarette. The towel was slowly falling off his hips, but he let it happen. Seconds after he'd lit his cigarette, the towel completely slipped off and crashed to the floor, crumpled up and damp at Jughead's feet. He took a long drag from the cigarette as he looked over at Archie with sultry, green eyes.

"Jesus Christ.." Archie whispered softly to the air, quickly slipping off his shirt and toeing off his runners. He moved closer to the brunet, placing his hands on his bare waist and attacking the soft flesh under his chin. Jughead moaned from the feeling, pushing against Archie. They moved back toward the bed, the cigarette between Jug's fingers burning away and slightly forgotten. The ginger plucked it from his lovers fingers, putting it out and setting the still mostly full cigar in the ashtray before going back to attack Jug's neck. He bit and kissed at the soft skin, leaving small red marks behind that would be purple by the morning.

"Off.." Jughead whined gently as he tugged at the waistband of Archie's sweatpants. He wanted desperately to get on with it, over the foreplay. Archie was happy to comply, slipping the offending object of clothing off his hips and kicking them away. He wasn't wearing underwear with them, which left him as naked as Jughead. They kissed with heated passion as Archie slowly pushed Jug down to the sheets.

"You're beautiful..." Archie whispered, his voice deep yet soft. Jughead blushed at that, pulling him down into another kiss. The ginger ran a hand down his lover's chest right down to where it counted, wrapping his hand around Jughead's member and lightly flicking his wrist. The brunet moaned loudly, tossing his head back as he pulled away from the sensual kiss. He needed Archie bad, feeling like he'd die without his touch. Archie drank in the sight of Jughead writhing below him, feeling drunk off that alone.

"Please Arch" Jughead whined, licking his lips and arching his body up into his lovers. Archie took that as an invitation to slip his hand down father. He teased a finger over Jughead's entrance briefly before moving away to get the half empty bottle of lube from the side table drawer. He made quick work to finger Jughead open with enough lube for two people. Jug was a moaning mess by the time he was prepped enough for Archie to slip in.

Twenty minutes later and both boys were out of breath and basking in the moment. They fell asleep in each others embrace after whispering sweet nothings back and forth for a short time.

-

Jughead awoke in a cold sweat, shooting up from his spot on the bed. The quick action woke the boy at his side, drawing a groan and a gentle question from him.

"Juggie...what's wrong baby...?" He asked, voice horse with sleep. "Are you okay..."

"N-no..." Jughead was crying, tucking his knees up to his chest and grabbing at his calves gently. He was having a panic attack.

"Jug, baby...talk to me...tell me what's wrong..."

"Jason! I had a dream about Jason!!"

"Jug..Jason's dead..he can't hurt you anymore..." Archie said softly, sitting up and flicking on the lamp. "Come here..." Jughead was quick to move into his arms, sobbing into his chest as he gripped onto him tightly.

"I-i know he's dead...b-but I-I can't help but have nightmares over it.." he sobbed softly, holding onto Archie and trying to calm himself down. Archie nodded, kissing the brunet's head and rubbing his back.

"I know beautiful...I know...just breathe for me..you're safe here..."

"What about Chuck..." Jughead's voice was small and full of fear. It absolutely broke Archie's heart. The ginger pulled him closer, laying him down. He let a tear slip down his own cheek, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about Chuck...I've got you...and I'm not letting you go..."

Little did they know, Chuck was exactly who they didn't need worry about....

———

Continue reading in book two...

**Author's Note:**

> All of these events took place on ONE singular Friday, and tbh i get that the pacing is really off, sorry about that.
> 
> this fic is ALSO on my wattpad if you'd rather read it there.


End file.
